


You make me smile

by starcrossed92



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, and a t swift sing along, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy wasn’t lying when she said he made her laugh. He makes her smile and laugh everyday without fail and that doesn’t change when they start dating.</p><p>Now a collection of Jake x Amy oneshots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Jake/Amy fics out there to keep me going to i ended up writing it myself for a prompt! The prompt was the song you make me smile by uncle kracker. This is my first work in a while so i hope you like it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated so please leave them! 
> 
> Find more on my tumblr www.flawlessbanshee.tumblr.com

Amy wasn’t lying when she said Jake made her laugh. He makes her smile and laugh everyday without fail and that doesn’t change when they start dating. 

 

**I. Fall outta bed**

The first time she stays over at his apartment it’s not planned. They’re both exhausted and it’s beginning to become light outside at their sleeping patterns are royally screwed. At the end of their last shift Rosa had announced she’d found a giggle pig den and it was all hands on deck. They had spent the night chasing, cuffing and logging perps, this had been followed by a mountain of paper work, finally they’d left and Amy had offered Jake a ride home which he accepted through a yawn. She didn’t even remember him asking her to come up but she does remember  dropping her bag and car keys on the edge of his counter as he shut the door.

Jake came up behind her and threw his keys next to her’s. He rested his hands gently either side of her and leaned his head on her back sighing loudly.

“i know i’m meant to dazzle you with my apartment and stuff” he mumbled into her shoulder “but can we just go to bed?” 

Amy turned around in Jake’s arms and nodded, Jake sighs and steps back heading towards the stairs and his bed. Amy followed but it’s only once she reaches the top she realises this is the first time they will spend the night together and she doesn’t even have her toothbrush.

She stands awkwardly at the top of the stairs looking around, Jake doesn’t notice for a minute and she watches as he throws his jacket off and pulls his wallet, badge and phone out his pockets. He seems so relaxed and at ease Amy feels slightly out of place against it. Jake finally turns around and catches sight of her.

“you want something to sleep in?” he asked turning to dig through a messy draw and pulling out an old academy shirt “ im not sure it will look as flattering as your usual granny attire but it’s the best i can do” he smiled throwing her the shirt.

Amy resisted the smile that threatened to push it’s way onto her face.

“oh haha just because i like to have coordinated pyjama’s doesn’t make me a granny” she said pulling off her shoes and beginning to change.

“i was actually referring to your sleep dresses but good to know you have other sleep wear” Jake joked pulling off his jeans and sliding into the bed in the centre of the room.

“whatever at least i don’t sleep in dirty clothes” She snapped back pulling her hair out of it’s bun. 

“i wouldn’t be so sure of that” Jake replied eyeing the top he’d given her, eyes lingering on her bare legs.

“ewwwww you’re so gross” Amy said pulling a disgusted face and getting gently into the bed. 

Jake swung his arm over across her waist pulling her closer as he yawned “yeah i am but you’re still here. Go to sleep fart monster” Amy laughed and pulled the covers higher over her. She realised she was stupid to feel nervous about spending the night, Jake was so relaxed about being her being here it already felt normal and right. She smiled to herself and whispered. 

“goodnight Jake”

 

**II. Sing like a bird**

They’re visiting his family out of state and decide to make it a road trip. Jake throws their carefully packed bags in the car and hops in the drivers seat before Amy’s even locked the apartment door.

“you’re more excitable then usual” she comments sliding into the car. 

“it’s just fun. Gonna see my grammy. Got my girl” Amy wrinkled her nose “and my mixtape” 

“there it is” Amy rummaged in the glove compartment and pulled out the first empty CD case she found. “i still don’t understand why you don’t just plug in your Ipod”

“It’s not the same. CD’s hold the music better”

“that’s…that’s not at all true” Jake shrugged. 

Amy examined the track list on the back of the case for awhile “Jake why are all of these Taylor Swift songs?” She asked confused.

“meh, i was having a Tay Tay kind of day” he relied pulling into the intersection out of the city. Amy just shrugged and switched on the stereo.

_

Jake was singing along very loudly

“ _NOW WE GOT PROBLEMMMSS_ ” He looked over at Amy and stopped singing. He kept glancing at her and back to the road as the song ended. 

“what?” Amy sighed looking over at him. 

“i thought you liked Taylor Swift” He asked confused

“i do” Amy replied 

“then why aren’t you singing along?” The next song began to play

“I don’t know, i don’t really do that” Amy answered looking over at him. 

“I know you know the words Santiago. Come on join in” Amy wrinkled her nose.”nobody else is listening just join in” Jake started singing again.

“ _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_ ” Jake sang loudly dancing in his seat. Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes

“ _Baby, I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_ ” Jake raised his voice louder and sang along watching Amy out the corner of his eye. Amy smiled as she watched Jake make a fool out of himself. “come onnnn this is the best bit” he shouted over the music. Amy laughed. He was right this was the best bit and Jake’s joy was kinda of infectious.

“ _I never miss a beat_ ” she sang and Jake’s eye’s lit up as she began “ _I’m lightning on my feet_ ” Amy moved her shoulders in time and by the next line Jake had recovered from his joy enough to join back in  “ _And that’s what they don’t see, mmm-mmm_ ” Amy laughed harder as the song continued, by the end of the journey Amy’s jaw hurt from smiling and her voice was gravely from singing. When they pulled up to Jake’s grandma’s home and stopped Jake turned to Amy with a grin spread across his face. 

“what?” Amy laughed elbowing him slightly.

“nothing” Jake smiled leaning forward and kissing Amy gently on the lips “you’re just a really good singer is all” Amy shoved him away smiling and turned away to open her door.

 

**III. Dizzy in my head**

“Jake no” Amy whisper shouted. Jake pulled at her hand yet again trying to pull her onto the dance floor. The were at her brothers wedding and after the ceremony, meals and speeches the dance floor had been cleared at it was time for people to dance. Amy was point blank refusing to step foot on the floor.

“I can’t do it. I get it wrong!” she exclaimed pulling her hand back from his and trying to retreat from the dance floor. 

“come on Santiago” Jake whined chasing her back and grabbing her hand again. “it doesn’t matter it’s meant to be fun” 

“noo i don’t know the steps and i stand on your feet” She protested 

“Amesss it doesn’t matter” Jake argued back “it’s fun. Just one dance and if you hate it we can sit in he corner of the room for the rest of the night.”

Amy narrowed her eyes.

“fine but you better be prepared to sit in the corner for the rest of the evening”

“Of course darling” Jake replied, offering Amy his hand.

_

“spin under” Jake commanded holding Amy’s hand but lifting his arm above his head. Amy reluctantly followed Jake’s instructions spinning under his arm being careful not to whack him as he pulls her into his chest wrapping his arm around her.

Jake gently kissed her cheek gently and then without warning he pulled on her hand hard making her spin out quickly and ending up at his side. Amy squeaked as she came to a stop next to him. She breathed out a smile falling on to her face as she looked over at Jake who is beaming down at her.

“see fun” he said pulling her gently back in. 

Amy raised both eyebrows at him questioning the statement.

“you know it is Amy. You’re smiling!” Jake argued wrapping his arms around her waist. The next song began slowly and Amy wrapped her hands around his neck. 

“Just because i’m dizzy” she huffed refusing to meet his eye.

 

**IV. Even when you’re gone**

It’s her first day back at work and it’s not going well. She has a mountain of paperwork to catch up on and despite it being one of her favourite things peoples silly mistakes are making her want to tear her hair out. She has to discipline one detective for jeopardising a case by following the suspect across town. Being captain is hard. Being a captain separated from her newly born and adorable child is torture.

So at lunch time she shuts the blinds to her office pulls out her phone and facetimes Jake.

He picks up quickly and smiles into the screen at her.

“heyyyy mummy. How’s your day?” Amy sighs and shakes her head

“awful. Is it so hard for people to fill in paperwork correctly. I mean who answers height with “kinda tall”?” She rants 

“looks like it hasn’t taken you long to get back into things” Jake say’s standing up and walking across their living room to the bassinet she knows their sun will be napping in. “correcting people already. Shouldn’t you be happy about that?” He asks.

“i suppose. I miss you guys though” she pouts slightly as Jake swaps the phones view so she can see their child sleeping.

“JAKE WHAT HAVE PUT OUR SON IN NOW?” Amy shouts as soon as she see’s the costume Jake’s dressed their child in.

“isn’t it great?! I got it the other day and i was going to save it until you got home but you seemed a bit sad” He said after flipping the camera back to his face. 

“Where did you get a shark costume!?” Amy laughed as Jake hummed the jaws theme tune quietly. 

“you’re ridiculous!” she smiled shaking her head. 

“but you love it and you love ussss” Jake sing songed still grinning at Amy. “now get back to work captain. You’re disturbing our costume hunting”

“Jake no. Jake don’t you dare get anoth….oh my god” Amy sighed slapping her phone down on to her desk. Their child was going to grow up with so many embarrassing photo’s she could already feel it, despite that she kept thinking about what Jake could possibly have in store from her at home and the smile never quite faded from her face for the rest of the day.

 

 


	2. Should I stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based of the prompt: Jake's dad come's back and Amy doesn't want jake to get hurt again so gives him what for(or something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to put all my Jake x amy prompts in one place and not just on my tumblr! 
> 
> If you want to request something or just gush about b99 come talk to me on my tumblr  
> www.flawlessbanshee.com

Amy tensed up as soon as she heard the voice shout across the bull pen.

“paging Detective Peralta, you here son?” Amy’s eye’s looked straight over to Jake who was looking over at his dad in complete shock. As far as Amy knew Jake hadn’t seen or talked to his dad since the last time he’d been in town. That hadn’t ended well. Amy remembers Jake disappearing halfway through the night and coming back with his dads captains hat and heavy shoulders. 

Now Jake was gripping the sides of his chair with his mouth hanging open and staring at his dad. It didn’t take a room full of detectives to work out Jake was’t expecting his dad’s sudden arrival.

“There he is! Jakey!” Captain Peralta boomed strolling over to Jake’s desk and holding his arms out for a hug. Jake stood up hesitantly and let his dad wrap him in a firm hug. Jake pulled back from the hug and forced a smile towards his dad.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well i was in town and i thought i’d see my son again” Amy heard Boyle scoff from his desk “I figured i’d come see you and ask if you wanted to get dinner tonight?” Roger smiled warmly at Jake and Amy raised an eyebrow. She didn’t trust the guy but she would admit he did seem like he was trying. 

“yeah…sure if you want” Jake replied confused. 

“great!” Roger beamed and slapped Jake on the shoulder “i’ll text you about the details, see you later”

Jake stood frozen as the bullpen as he watched his father leave, gradually their surroundings buzzed back in to life and Amy watched as Jake turned on the spot back to his desk. Halfway there he turned around walks past Amy’s desk and across the room and out towards the balcony.

-

Amy opened the door to the balcony searching for Jake. He was leaning on the low parapet, head hanging low and back arched. Shutting the door behind her Amy walked over and leant her hip on the wall next to Jake looking at him.

“hey”She started gently.

“hey”Jake replied turning to face her.

“so…” amy began sucking in some air before continuing “your dad came back?”

“Yeah” Jake chuckled sarcastically “that was a shock. Last time i saw him, after the whole…Canada thing” Amy nodded in understanding “ I told him not to contact me unless he was ready to be better and stick around. Now he just walks in here and it’s meant to be normal”

Amy moved closer to Jake dropping her crossed arms. “ are you gonna go to dinner?”

Jake sighed and shook his head “I guess, unless he wants to go to that weird place Boyles always suggesting… the one -”

“-with the sheeps bladder” Amy joined in smiling gently at Jake. He smiled back at her nodding. After a moment of silence Jake let out an annoyed noise and rubbed a hand over his head.

“what if he does it again?” Jake asked. Amy moved closer and grabbed Jakes wrist in comfort.

“then you’ll know you didn’t ignore him. If it doesn’t work out at least you tried” Jake nodded clearly unsure of everything. 

“come with me?” Jake asked hesitantly, Amy pulled a shocked face “Pleasssee Santiago. I’d ask Boyle but he’d be all weird but you can act…mostly normal. Pleaseee” Jake begged clasping his hands in front of her face.

Amy slapped Jake’s hands away and wrinkled her nose.

“fine, but you’re paying” Amy consented turning around and walking away from Jake. 

“I value you!” Jake shouted out behind her as she pushed through the door.

-

Amy met Jake outside a small Italian restaurant later that night. She dressed in a simple red dress and updo ignoring the cat eye eye makeup advice her niece had given her she had opted for simple makeup.

Jake, as always was slight late but was dressed slightly smarter then she had expected.

“Ames!” Jake greeted jogging up to her “you’re here, I’m here and Dad say’s he’s already inside” Amy could see the nerves written across his features and hoped tonight went well. Jake grinned down at Amy.

“what weirdo?” Amy asked

“nothing you just look nice that’s all” Amy smiled brushing fallen strands of hair behind both of her ears “thanks for doing this as well…”

“it’s okay Jake” Amy smiled and gestured to the restaurant “lets go in before they run out of carbonara” Jake laughed and offered Amy his hand to her. Their relationship had been in limbo since their kiss in the evidence room there had been more casual touches and glances but they hadn’t talked about what they were. Amy glanced at Jake’s hand before taking it quickly and letting him lead her into the restaurant. 

-

Halfway through dinner everything had gone surprisingly well. Amy couldn’t deny that Roger Peralta was a charming man, he laughed at Jake’s stories and asked Amy about her life, Jake had relaxed since the start of the meal and was now leaning back in his seat his hand resting lightly across the back of Amy’s chair.

“so it would be good to do this again right?” Jake said casually while looking at the dessert menu.

“yeah next time i’m in town. It’s a plan” Amy looked over at Jake who had his mouth open in slight shock, Amy smiled and glanced back down at her menu.

“yeah wow it would be good sure” Jake replied flustered “Ya know what im going to see if they do like a dessert platter” Jumping up from his seat Jake disappeared round the corner.

Amy turned to Captain Peralta laughing at Jake’s antics, Roger smiled at her but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. When he opened his mouth Amy braced herself and squared her shoulder, whatever it was wasn’t going to be fun.

“look I don’t know how long it’ll be before-” Amy cut him off with a loud and frustrated sigh.

“I don’t really want to sit here and listen to your next excuse for running out on Jake. You either stay in touch with your son or you don’t” Amy was slightly shocked in herself, usually she would be polite and kind but the idea of Roger hurting Jake again annoyed her. If there was one person that didn’t deserve that again it was Jake. “so if you want to stick around that’s great but don’t be..a… a…fart monster towards him”

Roger looked stunned but didn’t have much time to recover before Jake dropped back in his seat.

“the only dessert they have left is a fruit salad and we all know that isn’t a real dessert” Jake said throwing his napkin on the table. 

“i think if you tried a fruit you’d die of shock” Amy quipped as Jake threw his arm across her chair again slightly rubbing her shoulder. 

“hey, there’s fruit in gummy bears” Jake replied 

-

After the group paid and made their way out of the restaurant Roger gave Jake a man hug and shook Amy’s hand.

“It was good to see you again son, and meet you Amy” He meets Amy’s eye and nods. She take’s that to mean he understood her message and took it to heart, if he planned to stay in Jake’s life or not it was up to him.

“so” Jake began turning to Amy “that was okay right?”

Amy smiled and nodded starting to walk down the street towards her car with Jake at her side.

“Thanks for coming with me…and ya know dealing” 

“this was nothing, remember that 10-11 where that women was dangling her husband out the window?That was worse” Amy smiled 

“yeah, i thought for sure when she let go he was going to miss the dumpster” Amy laughed coming to a stand still next to her car. 

Jake came to a stop in front of Amy, he didn’t say anything else but locked his eyes with his and licked his lips gently. Amy stepped in slightly and watched Jake carefully, he always looked at her with genuine and open eyes, she could read any emotion he was having through those eyes and she had spent years as his partner and friend cataloging each look he gave her. This one wasn’t new but she’d only seen it once before in the evidence lock up.

He placed a gentle hand on her waist rubbing his thumb along her hip, on instinct Amy reached up behind Jake and ran her fingers through his hair. Jake tilted his head and flicked his eyes down to her lips as she pushed up onto her toes and moved up towards Jake. Their lips connected without hesitation, the kiss was gentle at first as their lips moved together, Amy moved her had in Jake’s hair and pulled him closer and opened her mouth to Jake pressing her body closer to his. Eventually Jake pulled back and rested his forehead against Amy’s noses bumping lightly.

“i really really regret having that garlic bread” Jake whispered into the space between them. 

Amy pushed him away but Jake pulled her closer and kissed Amy firmly on the lips again while they both smiled. Amy backed up and dug around in purse eventually finding her keys and opening her car.

“good thinking, take it off the street” Jake grinned opening the passenger door. 

“Just get in the car you loser before i drive away without you” Amy replied getting in the car. 

“you’d just kiss a guy and leave without so much as a goodbye” Jake clasped his chest in mock horror slamming the car door behind him.

Amy shook her head. Jake was ridiculous, but he was smart and kind and a good guy and Amy didn’t know what was going to happen between them now but she did know that if she was willing to speak up against an authority figure for him he must be important to her.


	3. Sex Jokes and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt “how you think the whole aftermath of the kiss/boink (oh dear) is gonna go down! “ There were so many options but this one seemed to fit in with all the promo things we’ve seen!

“wooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww” Jake stretched out the word as Amy stared over at him. Shaking her head at him as a small smile crept onto her face Amy looked back up to the ceiling. 

He wasn’t wrong. The sex had been good. Really good. Like who knew that Jake could move his mouth that well and stay quiet at the same time. Yeah really good. 

Staring up at the ceiling Amy let her shoulders relaxed. It wasn’t like she’d been oblivious to Jake’s feelings for her, she knew there was something between them but then he’d told her, twice, and she’d tried to hide from it and ignore it…whatever it was. And then he’d dated sofia and she’d broken up with teddy and it was a mess. But they’d ignored it again. Because they have to work together and she likes working with him. But then they had been working and then they’d kissed and they couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

She had to face the facts.

Jake liked her. 

She liked Jake. 

Jake Peralta. Her partner and work colleague. She didn’t understand why she liked him. He was messy and childish. He had no money management skills, he preferred food with grease rolling off it to anything remotely green. He was more then that but sometimes she really just didn’t understand why she liked him. 

But there’s one thing she did understand was rules. 

So she’d gestured for Jake to follow and headed for the copy room. They’d set rules. Guidelines they both understood. Something to follow.

No telling anyone, no sex jokes, no sex at work and a some other basics. Amy could do rules. 

But they hadn’t covered this bit. What to do after they….boinked…a lot.

So Amy tensed again. Because oh my god she’d kissed Jake and now they were in bed together and oh my god that had escalated quickly. 

“so…..” Jake’s voice rattled her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, he was already staring with a slightly concerned look on his face. She let out a sigh of air and tried to relax. He grinned at her.

“so that happened?” she asked smiling over at him. 

“Yeeeeepppp” Jake nodded but still looked slightly dazed. There was a pause where Jake kept nodding.

“you okay?” Amy asked after Jake didn’t stop nodding. 

Turning his head slightly Jake locked eyes with Amy staring at her thoughtfully. Suddenly he turned on his side and swinging an arm over Amy’s waist and rubbing his thumb gently over her elbow. 

Amy raised an eyebrow silently urging him to ask whatever was on his mind . 

“this is good. Weird but good right?” he asked. Amy turned on her side moving closer to Jake. 

He wasn’t just childish. He was kind and loyal. He cared about her and their friends. He was brave and he liked her. So maybe she would never trust him with any money. But she liked him a lot. She realised then that she’d spent long enough ignoring that to do it again. The rules were there to help them ignore them ignore their feelings again and Amy was done with that. 

She leant in and kissed him gently on the mouth. She felt Jake’s hand rub slowly up her arm as she pulled away. She smiled at him before speaking. 

“weird but good” She replied “title of our sex tape” Jake beamed over at her and they both laughed. 

“was that a sex joke Santiago?” He asked still laughing. 

“pretty sure it was better then most of yours Peralta” She quipped back. In a flash moved in and kissed her again Amy kissed him back smiling. 

Okay so maybe some rules were worth breaking but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t still going to triple check all her paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys can enjoy this quick prompt and join me in being Jake xAmy trash either here on on tumblr www.flawlessbanshee.tumblr.com


	4. Technically Property Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested; someone probably has already requested this or wrote it but jake reacting to amy’s posters being vandalised…maybe?
> 
> Hope your guys enjoy the mega fluff but let me know!

Jake followed Amy off the subway rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, still slightly groggy since she insisted on leaving her apartment about 2 hours early for work. He had been slightly consoled by the early morning wakeup call by the bagel Amy had brought him on the way in, but he still wasn’t completely awake. 

He followed the crowd heading towards the stairs and to the surface, not noticing anything was wrong until he felt a tug on his wrist. Looking back he saw Amy standing in the middle of the bustling morning commuters and staring at the wall opposite her. Jake stepped closer towards Amy to avoid the people still moving past her and moved his hand down to hold hers, Amy just stared at the wall mouth hanging open. Jake followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. The poster of Amy, posing in her uniform, the poster she’d called her mum about and ridiculous number of brothers about, the poster which she had seen plastered on every subway stop on her way home and the poster which she had been so proud off. The exact poster which now had a hitler moustache and monocle drawn on it. 

“ahhhhhhhhh…that’s not good” Jake pointed out waiting for the last of the commuters to pass. Amy just stood their staring at the posters. Jake watched her face and tried to read her expression. Waiting a minute to let her process the new he gently tugged on her hand trying to get her away from the offensive graffiti. 

“come on Ames, lets just go” 

“these were meant to help” She whispered, sounding confused. 

“whoever did this is just a douchebag, it doesn’t mean anything” Jake tried to explain, moving closer to her, trying to get her attention. She had been so proud of the posters, a small smile playing on her lips the rest of the day after Holt had asked her to pose. He’d kissed her a lot that night. She’d smiled into the kisses and laughed loudly when he’d nuzzled her neck. But then she’d pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. The posters giving her a boost in self confidence and self satisfaction. 

Jake had thoroughly enjoyed confident Amy that night. 

So seeing her shoulders dipped and her eyebrows furrowed no longer happy with her part in the marketing campaign made, wasn’t what Jake wanted to see. 

Jake stepped in front of Amy blocking her view from the poster. 

“It’s not you Ames, people hate the police. Whatcha gonna do about it?” Jake said shrugging gently. Amy still didn’t look convinced and eyed the poster over Jake’s shoulder thoughtfully. Jake tightened his lips slightly and paused for a second. Amy wasn’t happy with the poster being up and there was a simple way to solve that. Moving towards the wall Jake reached up towards the corner of the board and began pulling at the loose corner. 

“Jake! What are you doing?” Amy whisper shouted, her hands balling into fists. 

“taking it down duh” he explained pulling the rest of the poster off. 

“noooooo why?!” Amy asked pulling the poster out of Jake’s hands and trying her best to roll it up quickly. 

Jake looked quizzically at her as she rolled the poster up.

“because you…hate it…right?” 

Amy sighed. “well i don’t like it, but it’s not that. Gina was right this campaign won’t work if we just push the same image we have been. Everybody hate’s the NYPD for a reason.” 

“But it was just one poster. I bet the other’s are fineeeeee” Jake tried, Amy pointed to the other side of the station where three more posters of her face had been vandalised. 

“oh” 

They paused for a minute Jake staring at the posters could hear Amy’s thoughts going a mile a minute processing all the information. 

“imma just leave the rest up”Jake thought out loud. 

Amy nodded tilting her head slightly and stepped forward wrapping her free arm around Jake’s waist.   
“but i appreciate the gesture” she smiled, but then pulled her serious face “even if it was technically property damage”

“well, we did kill someone so this was basically nothing” Amy raised both her eyebrows in a disbelieving look as Jake smiled down at her “what are you gonna do now?” he asked. 

Amy sighed as Jake rested his hands on her waist. 

“Gather the evidence and show Holt i guess. And tell Gina she was right.” 

Jake’s smile widened “she does love that. See you later?” 

“I’ll text you” She replied but smiled up at him, they hadn’t spent a night apart since their date and they both knew they’d find their way into the same bed one way or another. Jake nodded and leant down meeting Amy’s kiss in the middle, it was quick and chaste, Amy Santiago didn’t do PDA. Jake felt her squeeze his waist gently before pulling back. 

He watched her walk to the other side of the station and take pictures of her graffitied face before he heading towards the precinct. He’d never met anyone quite like her, someone who didn’t care that their face had been messed up but was more concerned about the effect it would have on the NYPD. Wanting to change something even if it was something they were ridiculously proud of. 

And later that night when Amy showed him the new poster with a proud beam on her face he discovered happy Amy was just as enjoyable if not better then confident Amy.


	5. Use the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake uses his moves. I have no idea if this counts as a meet cute.

Amy heard a thump outside her window before the distinctive sound of shattering glass made her duck behind her kitchen counter. 

After a second she slowly raised her head above the counter and looked out into her living room. Glass shards were strewn across the floor and there was a man curled into a tight ball lying on the floor where her coffee table used to be. 

A groan came from the balled up man on the floor. Amy stood up completely and stepped towards the wreckage that was now across her living room floor. Stepping over the leg of her coffee table she approached the man cautiously. 

“are you okay?” she asked hesitantly 

The ball groaned again “yupp yup just a slight miscalculation” 

The man slowly sat up brushing glass out of his hair 

“you don’t say! What the hell were you trying to do?” Amy exclaimed. 

“my friend Charles dared me to do some Parkour after the perp down the fire escape-”he said beginning to stand up and check himself for injuries. Amy eyed him up and down satisfying herself that he wasn’t bleeding from anywhere. 

“And you did it?!” she urged confused to why anyone would do that.

“hey!” they guy exclaimed “i could be a world parkour champion” 

“are you?”

“no, but i could be,” he said slightly defeated. Amy looked towards the floor taking in the devastation. 

“i’m really sorry for…ya know destroying you apartment” 

Amy just nodded slightly overwhelmed by the situation 

“but you gotta admit it was kinda awesome! Movie stylzzzz” 

Amy’s mouth quirked up. She was impressed he was still alive. 

“ahhhh” he smiled throwing his arms out “kinda cool” 

“you’re an idiot!” she replied shaking her head and stepping past him in order to check out the broken window. When she turned around again the guy was standing rubbing his hand together eyeing her nervously. 

“so here’s the deal” he began “i kinda can’t afford to pay to get your window fixed” Amy’s eye’s shot wide open and her mouth dropped but he continued before she could say anything. 

“BUT, okay i will fix it my friend Gina totally knows people who can help and we can fix it okay?! Just give me like an hour?” he pleaded. Amy thought it over. It would take her at least an hour to talk to the insurance company and her building manager. To be honest, she felt kind of sorry for the guy. He just fallen through a window trying to catch a perp who was probably far gone by now. 

“fine. But i’m a detective, so if you don’t come back i will find you and humiliate you in front of your entire precinct” Amy announced narrowing her eyes. 

“ohmyGOSH you’re a cop?” he asked. Amy nodded and held out her hand.

“Amy Santiago. 67th Precinct” Jake took her hand smiling broadly. 

“Jake Peralta. The 99th” Amy shook his hand firmly. 

“okay so im gonna leave” Jake said looking at the window. 

“through the door!” Amy shouted pointing to the door of her apartment.

“sure. Yep. But erm when i come back” Jake said stepping backwards towards the front door “and maybe..after i fix your window do you want to maybe grab some coffee. Cops love coffee right?” He asked finally reaching the door. 

Amy scrunched her eyebrows together slightly taken aback. 

“are ..did you just crash through my window and then ask me out on a date?” 

Jake smiled sheepishly and eyed the floor nodding. Amy raised both her eyebrows. He was handsome, with a small dent in his chin and short hair which had a slight curl. She could see beneath his shirt and hoodie that he wasn’t exactly toned but he had nice definition in his shoulders. She watched Jake for a while before the sounds from the street below knocked an answer out of her. 

“fix the window first” She answered eyeing Jake suspiciously. 

A grin split across his face as he smiled directly at her. 

“coollll cool. okay.” he began pulling open the door “I’ll be back” he shouted over his shoulder. 

“USE THE DOOR” Amy shouted before the door shut behind him.


End file.
